


Sketchbook inspired by "The Come and Go Room"

by tereyaglikedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereyaglikedi/pseuds/tereyaglikedi
Summary: This is a sketchbook that I started, inspired by "The Come and Go Room" by TheRedWave. Thank you for the inspiration and valuable comments!I will be adding more "chapters" as the original fic continues!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Tiberius: I need to write this down before I go to bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Come and Go Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873029) by [TheRedWave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWave/pseuds/TheRedWave). 



Tiberius just had an amazing idea and has to write it down before going to bed.


	2. Tiberius and Wilhelmina at the Heads' Club

Polo neck jumpers are so underrated.


	3. Neville and Michael

Neville and Michael chilling on a Sunday afternoon.


	4. I told you not to mess with my bird, Lucius

Lucius was messing with Phoebus, despite Tiberius' warning. Phoebus is not amused.


	5. Vikmione duel

Viktor and Hermione before the duel, chapter 17. Inspired by " Eugene Onegin and Vladimir Lensky's duel" by Ilya Repin.


End file.
